When He Comes Home
by Hollowbug
Summary: Blaine is overseas fighting in a war and comes home to pop the question. He enlists the help of Reed and Shane. While Kurt kmows nothing. Countdown for evey day in till Blaine pops the question then the wedding.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: Just a random thought I had…..Review if you like please! Might become mulit-chapter…who knows?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or Reed and Shane. : (**

It was a cool crisp day in the NYC, Central Park was filled with children running and screaming with joy. But in the middle of the children and their parents was a man who was every tired from staying up all night crying, again. Kurt Hummel was the man and he missed with his everything his soul mate Blaine.

At the moment Blaine was fighting in the war in Iran and wasn't due back for another 6 months. Kurt was not happy about the long separation they always had when his boyfriend was gone plus the thought that he might not come home alive but Kurt rarely thought that. All he wanted was for his love to return to him in one piece and to never have to leave again.

Kurt was still walking around Central Park without a purpose when there was someone yelling his name out. The voice was very familiar, and then he saw the person. It was his best guy friend Reed Van Kamp. Reed was running toward him and when he was right in front of Kurt he tripped and Kurt had to catch him like always. All Kurt could do was laugh at Reed and his clumsiness.

Once Reed was done tripping, he and Kurt headed toward the local coffee shop they both loved to death. After they got their coffees and sat at a booth. They talked about the latest fashion trends and gossip since they both were big names and had connections to it all. Once the catching up was done, Reed asked the question everyone always careful about when it came to Kurt, "How's Blaine?"

Kurt knew this was coming and he put on his bravest face and just replied with the usual "Oh he's fine….. a little homesick but he is coming home soon" He couldn't fool Reed even he tried his hardest. Reed got out of his chair and walked around the table to give his best friend the shoulder he needed to cry on. Kurt busted out sobbing on Reed's shoulder but it was what he needed.

Kurt finally pulled himself together and wiped away the tears. Reed gave him a small smile which he returned. They left the coffee shop and headed toward Kurt and Blaine's apartment. When they got to the building, the men went straight up to the floor the mini house was on. Once inside Reed made them some tea and they sat on the couch watching some of the old Warbler performances back from their day.

At 6 Reed got a phone call from his fiancé and Blaine's younger brother Shane asking what they should do for dinner. Kurt wasn't paying much attention but looking at all the photos that surrounded him in the small living room. Some of the New Directions, others of the Warblers but most were of Blaine and Kurt with various friends and family.

Kurt was so distracted he didn't realized Reed and trying to get his attention in till a pillow hit him square in the face. Reed laughed at the glare he received which made Kurt laugh with him.

"So that was Shane and well you don't look good enough to me to be by yourself so I asked him if hew minded if you spent a couple days over at our place and he loved the idea. What do you say, Kurt? "

Kurt was happy that his friends were caring enough to offer their spare bedroom but he really didn't want to go but agreed with it. The men got down to the job of packing Kurt for only a four-day stay which took a good two hours.

At 9 the guys finally made it to Reed and Shane's small cottage two miles from Kurt's apartment building. They got there just in time for them to find Shane getting home with all of their favorite foods. He knew that night was going to be a comfort food kind of night. After they finished the meal they all watched _The Little Mermaid_. Yes it is a little kid Disney movie but it is Blaine's favorite and they needed Blaine more than ever well at least Kurt did.

Shane got a phone call earlier from his brother saying he was coming home in exactly three and a half days and wanted to surprise Kurt and propose. That was way Kurt was to stay four days so his boyfriend could get home and get everything ready for the big moment.

**A.N.: There is the beginning I hope you enjoyed. I was thinking about doing a countdown of what happens every day leading to Blaine popping the question. What do you think? Review please!**

**-Holly**


	2. Day 4

**A.N.: Wow I'm shocked about all the alerts this story got in the short time it has been on. Well this chapter is the 4th day in till Blaine gets home. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters from CP Coulter's Dalton.**

Kurt woke to a loud bang and shot straight up in the bed. He looked around and remembered where he was. He was in the spare bedroom ofhis best friend's house. Kurt got out of the bed put on his robe and headed to find the source of the noise.

When Kurt got to the kitchen he found Reed with his head covered with a towel. He could see the blood coming through and ran over to see what he could do. Reed just pushed him away when Shane ran in with the first-aid kit. Shane took out the gauze and began cleaning the wound. Kurt watched this from his seat at the table.

After Reed was wrapped up and took some meds, the three headed out for breakfast instead of Reed trying to cook and risk hurting himself farther. The men went to the coffee shop Kurt and Reed were at yesterday and had bagels with hot chocolate. The whole time Shane held his fiancé's (Reed) hand. It made Kurt's heart ache for Blaine and it didn't help matters that Shane looked just like his brother with the same eyes and curly hair. The brothers were also the same height. Kurt just wanted to have time with his soul mate like his friends. But that couldn't happen with his boyfriend being thousands of miles across the world and wasn't due home for 6 more months.

The guys finished their breakfast and headed over to the local art gallery Reed was being honored at. They looked at all the paints Reed has done over the years, some of landscapes and others having to do with "Warblerland" characters. One of the paintings was of a man with curly hair and warm hazel eyes but the strange thing was that he had giant white rabbit ears. Kurt knew the second he saw the ears it was to show his boyfriend and his nickname the Tweedles gave him to fit in the chaos of Warblerland.

That's when Kurt broke down seeing that his and Blaine's portraits bring side by side and there being a half heart on each so when they were connected they formed a small red heart. Kurt knew Reed did this on purpose to show the love they shared for each other. But it was too much to see without his other half to comfort him. Kurt wiped the tears away and headed out of the gallery to wait for the artist to be done going over his work.

Kurt stood waiting for a good 5 minutes when two men walked up to him and grabbed his hands. One was dressed in a top hat and the other had brown hare ears on. Kurt knew without seeing their faces it was Blaine's two best friends in the world, Wes and David. The men took Kurt into a local movie theatre a block away the gallery and took him to the first projection room. Wes and David led Kurt to the middle seats that were already stocked with snacks and took their seats.

The lights dimmed and the projector started. On the screen was a picture of Kurt in the outfit he wore the day Blaine left and then there was Blaine in his uniform in the middle of the desert. Kurt questioned Wes and David on the way to the theatre and realized just then what this was, a video of what has happened with Blaine so far away. The three watched the different pictures and home videos of Kurt and his friends and then the photos of Blaine and his fellow soldiers. The whole time the movie played songs of great importance to their relationship like Teenage Dream and Baby, Its Cold Outside.

At the very end Kurt was so close to crying and then Blaine's face was there smiling holding a side that said "Kurt, I love you and will be home soon! Courage is all you need." He couldn't hold the tears back anymore. It was too much to see his love and himself without each other in the photos.

After the last picture faded away there was another picture of Blaine but this time it wasn't just a picture it was a video. When it started Kurt looked up to see his boyfriend in a tent and in his uniform. He looked tired and unkempt. Kurt hung on every word he said like it was the last thing he was going to hear.

"Kurt, I know this is hard but it's what I have to do. I miss you every day. You are the only reason I keep going in this war. I will come home to you and don't forget that. I love you with all my heart and soul. Don't shut down from everything like you did last time, talk to Reed, Shane, Wes, and David. They are there for you and know what you are going through. We will be together before you know it and can finally live happily ever after because this is my last tour. I told them this morning and they understood. Babe, I'm coming home to stay this time just hold together in till I get there. I love and miss you all day, every day. Remember courage. I love you!"

Kurt had tear tracks on his face and was excited to see Blaine next since if it was true like he said he was coming to stay and never have to go back. He was so catch in the video he didn't hear the Tweedles, Reed and Shane come in the door. They all gathered around him and waited. When Kurt came back to reality he smiled to all his friends that were around him. He knew they wouldn't be letting him go back to the darkness that surrounded him last time Blaine was overseas.

The Tweedles treated everyone to a nice dinner at The Cheesecake Factory and a showing of Wicked. Kurt was overjoyed at the time he got with his friends and the news of Blaine was staying and not leaving.

When Reed, Shane, and Kurt got back to the cottage around 11 they went and crashed. Kurt fell asleep curled up with a pillow that was about his boyfriend's height and dreamed of the reunion that was to happen; he just didn't know it was coming sooner than he thought.

**A.N.: Awww I loved this so far! I was thinking about doing a little thing like a note or video everyday till Blaine gets back like this one. What do you think? Review if you have an idea.**

**-Holly**


	3. Surprises!

**A.N.: FF isn't sending me emails at the moment so I can't read all of your guys comments/reviews if any. : ( Well oh well! So this is three days before Blaine pops the question and Kurt knows he's coming home but in a few months not in a few days.**

Kurt woke up to a quite house unlike yesterday. He looked around the small room and found there were white and red roses on his dresser. He got out of bed quickly and ran over to them. Kurt found the card that said:

_Just think of what we will have when I get home._

_Remember talk and COURAGE!_

_-Love,_

_Hobbit_

Kurt laughed at his boyfriend's nickname Wes and David gave him back at Dalton all those years ago. Blaine hated it but soon grew to love it. That's when Kurt started to do what the card said. He thought of all the adventures they could have when his love finally got home to stay. They could go anywhere and do anything.

While Kurt was thinking about this Reed and Shane walked into his room with an outfit already picked out for him to wear for the day. The odd thing with the outfit was that there was a blindfold. Reed gave Kurt the outfit and left to get their food from the kitchen. Shane sat on Kurt's bed waiting for both of the men to come back. Reed returned with the blueberry muffins and coffee, handing one of each to his fiancé and his best friend when he came out of the bathroom.

Once breakfast was finished the three friends headed out to begin the day that was planned by everyone except Kurt. They met u with Wes and David at the gallery they were at the day before. Then they found Evan and Ethan at the theatre where the movie was played.

After all the men were together they went to a hotel where the rest of the Warblers were staying at for the "reunion" that was in 3 days. But really they were all there for the big blow out party for Kurt and Blaine's engagement. The group went to Central Park for the day and sang and danced just like when they were at school. The men sang "Hey, Soul Sister", "Candles", "Raise Your Glass", and "Bills, Bills, Bills".

It was hard for Kurt to sing to these songs because of their meaning to his relationship. He did his best to smile and dance to the old routines but it hurt him badly. The group of Warblers got lots of attention and applause from other people in the park. They even got handed money from a few girls.

After their performances, the huge group broke apart into smaller groups for the rest of the day in till 8 when they were to meet at Reed and Shane's house for a movie. Kurt went with Reed, Shane, Evan and Ethan, Nick, and Jeff. They decided to go to Broadway and be tourists. Each and every one founded their favorite show and took pictures in front of the sign for it. Evan and Ethan found one for Cats. Reed and Kurt found Wicked. Shane, Nick and Jeff found their all-time favorite, Grease. They took a group picture in front of the Broadway street sign.

At lunch time they ate tacos from a street vendor and sang "Good Feeling" for entertainment. The group received even more money for their singing and dancing. When all the others were talking to their "fans", Kurt received a phone call. The weird part was it was an area code for Arkansas. He was confused on who it could be but was shocked when he answer to find it was...Blaine!

"Hey Kurt, it's me." Kurt was speechless at the sound of his boyfriend's voice. When Kurt didn't answer for a moment Blaine began to ramble.

"Kurt, babe, are you there? Hello? Kurt!"

"Blaine what the hell are you doing calling me from Arkansas from all places! You are supposed to be overseas fighting in a war. Why are you even in the United States?" Kurt was taking deep breaths to calm him because by then all of his friends were around him looking worried. All he could do to calm them was mouth "Somehow Blaine's in the U.S."

After he said that the Tweedles went insane, going after the phone and yelling trying to get Blaine to answer them. It took Shane, Nick, Jeff, and Reed to stop them from grabbing the phone out of Kurt's hand. They pulled the twins away reminding them they could call him when Kurt was not around for Shane had the number since Blaine called him last night to get/give an update.

The twins collected themselves and they walked back to Kurt who was done with his call with his boyfriend. By the time they finished on Broadway it was 7. Since Reed and Shane were hosting the movie night they had to get back to the cottage before everyone else. They got back at 7:30 and got out all the pillows, blankets, candy, drinks, and started popping the popcorn.

Once all of this was finished and set up they debated over the movie; it ended between _Beetle Juice _and _Alice in Wonderland_ (Johnny Deep version). When Wes and David got to the house they had to be the tie breakers. Wes and David both picked _Alice in Wonderland_ the second they heard it was a choice. After the movie was picked the twins disappeared and when the last group arrived at the house, it was movie time. That's when the twins reappeared with props for everyone to go with their Wonderland nickname.

All the guys laughed at the props. David got a top hat and tea cup while Wes got brown hare ears and a tea cup also. Kurt got an apron and headband when Reed was handed little gray mouse ears that Shane giggled at. The twins wore matching outfits. Shane, since he didn't have a role and his brother did and they looked every much alike, he was given white rabbit ears, a button down vest, and a pocket watch.

When the movie was finished, every single one of the boys was asleep. Most on the floor except Kurt on the recliner and Shane on the couch with Reed snuggled into him. It looked like the Warbler Movie Night became the Warbler Movie Night and Sleepover. When Wes, David, Evan and Ethan, Reed, and Shane's phones went off signaling a text message, they all woke. It was the same message to each of them:

_Hey guy, I thought you would like to know I'm home in NYC and instead of waiting I'm asking Kurt tomorrow. So, the plan is till the same but two days early. See ya in the morning. Oh and EVERYONE KEEP YOUR MOUTHS SHUT OR ELSE!_

_-Blaine_

**A.N.: Wow, this wrote itself! I love semi-cliff hangers…..well in till tomorrow. Hopefully FF will send me the emails soon.**

**-Holly**


	4. Getting Ready

**A.N.: Well it seems some people like this story, I have no clue why but it's kind of cool. Blaine is back in NYC and is getting everything ready for the big night while all the Warblers go between helping with and keeping Kurt busy. His should be interesting.**

When Kurt woke up, he was shocked to find he was the only one still sleeping. Usually when the Warblers have a sleepover, he's the first one up. And that was the beginning of the weirdest day of Kurt's life.

Kurt got out of the recliner and went to the kitchen for some coffee. He shuffled into the kitchen to only find Reed at the table with two cups of coffee. Kurt took the coffee cup happily and sat at the table. Reed was doodling into his sketch book. Kurt was curious of what the masterpiece was and got a glimpse of suits, but not just everyday suits, wedding suits, before the book was shut.

"Reed those look fabulous, who are they for?"

"Shane and me, I'm rethinking the ones we already have." But they weren't for Shane and Reed in fact they were for Kurt and Blaine.

"Aw I love the ones you have. Maybe I look them over to add more to get them right."

"OK. Hey go get dress we have an appointment at 7:30!"

"Kay, but where are we going and where is everyone?"

"They all left early for something I can't tell you about and I can't tell you where we are going either."

This made Kurt go insane. He hated not knowing anything. He's independent and stubborn. So, he liked knowing where he was going no matter what. But he did what he was told and got dressed in a plain grey v neck t-shirt, his white skinny jeans, and his white and black checker converse. He did his daily routine in 10 minutes instead of 20 and was ready to go; even though he didn't know where he was going.

Reed and Kurt left the house and got a taxi. Reed told the driver to go Fifth Avenue. This really shocked his best friend because they never have gone shopping on Fifth Avenue before and then he was excited to see all the new scarves he could get his hands on.

"Kurt, I know you are excited but we aren't here to get scarves we are on a mission. We need to find you the perfect semi-formal outfit."

"What's the occasion?"

"Tonight, I have been told not to give anymore away."

Kurt was very curious now. They walked up to the doors of Kurt's favorite designer's store, Marc Jacobs. When he saw the name he about had a heart attack because A) he probably couldn't afford anything in there and B) he was actually there. They were greeted by a young girl and took to the dressing rooms. One was already stocked with different button downs and jeans and slacks. Reed dragged Kurt into that one and told him to find what he likes and to put it on to show him.

Kurt looked over all the clothes and decided on a baby blue button down with grey skinny jeans with black boots. He walked out to show Reed who loved it but took the boots and gave him some white canvas shoes instead. Kurt loved this change and went back to change. After he finished changing, they left the store without paying which really confused Kurt but Reed said it was already taken care of by someone special.

By the time they got back to the house it was already noon and no one was at the house so Kurt left the clothes in his room and they headed to Central Park for lunch. Once they got to the park and got pizza from a little hole in the wall, the wins popped out of nowhere. They had their "We know something big is going to happen" smiles on and that scared Kurt to death. The last time they had that smile on Shane proposed to Reed. This time though Kurt had a feeling it had to do with whatever was happening tonight.

The twins took Kurt to a bench without Reed and when turned to see where he went he was nowhere to be seen. The twins took a piece of Kurt's pizza and split it between them then they dragged him to the Central Park Zoo. They saw lions, tigers, bears, monkeys, and even white rabbits. When they got to the gift store there was a sign that read:

_Kurt "Alice" Hummel_

_Here is a gift from Warblerland _

_The White Rabbit wanted you to have_

The gift was a little stuffed penguin, with a Dalton colored bow tie. He had little orange feet and ice blue eyes. After they got all the things they wanted from the shop, the three headed back to Reed and Shane's house which was still empty. Kurt took all of his things to his bedroom and found a single red rose and a note that said:

_Hey Babe,_

_Guess what… _

_I have a surprise for you!_

_Don't worry you will love it._

_Get dress in the outfit you got this morning _

_And a limo will be there at exactly 7:30 to pick you up_

_I love you!_

_-Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson_

Kurt was shocked on how Blaine could plan this so far being in Arkansas. Then he remembered all Reed had said which wasn't a lot but he knew. Kurt had to remind himself later to kill his best friend for not telling him anything.

Kurt got ready in the outfit and waited by the door with the twins who hadn't left yet. And at exactly at 7:30 like Blaine said there was a shiny black limo in the driveway. Kurt went out and found it was Wes driving the car and hopped it the back.

After a short drive the limo pulled up in front of The Sea Grill on W 49th Street. Shane opened the door with Reed at his side, Kurt gave both of them bitch-glares and went into the restaurant since David was there too and he was leading the way. David lead the small group of Kurt, Reed, Shane, Wes, and the Twins who came from nowhere to a private room in the back.

When Kurt walked into the room he was overwhelmed with roses of all different colors and textures and candles everywhere. He looked around to find he was the only one in the room and the door was closed. Kurt went to take a seat at the small table that was set up and he heard the door open and close. He didn't have time to see who it was before there were hands covering his eyes.

Kurt was scared of who it could be. They didn't talk in fact they didn't make a sound. He reached up to fell the hands, they had callouses and a few cuts. Kurt knew exactly who hands these belonged to.

**A.N.: Aw cliffhangers got to love them. Well you all know who it is and what comes next so yeah. This was fun to write. Next are the proposal and the wedding. **

**-Holly**


	5. Author's Note

**A.N.: Hey y'all I know I haven't updated in forever but I have really bad writer's block! For the next chapter all I know is Blaine is going to propose but I need help with how/where. If you have any ideas please review/PM me. And to make this interesting whoever's idea(s) I use will get a spot in the chapter and/or in a story about Klaine's future! You can pick your character and everything about them and get to read the story before anyone else. How does that sound? Please review your ideas!**

**-Holly**

**P.S. If I know you *cough* Mackenzie *cough* your ideas most likely won't be used. Sorry!**


End file.
